No More Boundaries
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: "...who looked back at me wasn't the same person as it was yesterday. Gone was the adventure, the love, the emotion, the care. Gone was me. All that I could see was a hollow shell of what used to be, so frightened, so traumatized.." Night Furies are not well known amungst Vikings. In a dark turn of events, Hiccup learns this the hard way. WARNING! Mention of Rape/Sexual Interaction


I had done it. My machine had actually worked for once. I can't believe it, even though I'm standing right in front of the beast. Wrapped in the ropes from the bola launcher I just tested, I stood the first Viking to ever see a Night Fury. The black dragon was far smaller than I'd imagined it to be, smaller than a Gronkle, yet far more sleek and long than a human. It couldn't be that hard for any Viking to take down if it were to show its face like the other dragons. I huffed in disbelief.

Stepping away from the stone that was shielding me, I smiled the biggest smile I think I've made since I was a toddler. "I did it. I actually did it, oh man, this fixes everything! Yes!" I all but yelled in cheer. The dragon stayed still, so still I assumed it had died from the impact of the fall. I stepped on it about to claim my victory. Yep, I spoke too soon. It shoved my foot off it with all it was worth, but the ropes still held it with their stubborn grasp. "Ahh!" was all I could make as I fell back onto the rock that I So-Vikingly hid behind before. My eyes never left the heavily breathing form as I fumbled my trembling hands over my belt, looking for my dagger. It took what felt like hours to find the leathery hilt, but I yanked it out once I did.

I stretched it as far as it could go towards the dragon. It took me a second to figure out I actually needed to _walk_ for the gleaming blade to advance further. I took a shaky step, and then another until I was in front of the raven reptile once more. I looked up and down it's trapped, slender body until I came across it stunningly green eyes boring into my soul.

It was against the rules. I wasn't supposed to look, no one was ever supposed to look, but I could not remove my own eyes from the dragons no matter how hard I struggled. It's eyes were slit with only one emotion. Fear. The very _last_ thing I expected from a dragon of this power. Fear so vividly expressed through those bright acidic eyes, looking….no, _pleading_ to spare it. I blinked out of the strange trance and took in a rocky breath, pointing my small blade at the dragon's neck. "I….I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm….I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father" I said with fake motivation. "I am a Viking. I am A VIKING!" I shouted, not sure who I was really trying to convince.

Now was my moment. _This_ is the moment I'm supposed to take, to become one with my village, to become a dragon slayer like everyone else, to become a Viking. I shut my eyes, maybe a little too tight and raised my blade over my head. Out of a sudden spike of curiosity, I opened my eyes to look at it.

 _Fear_

My arms began to slacken

 _I'm trapped_

I began to relax

 _Free me, please!_

I look more at it's eyes.

' _Damn those eyes!_ ' This is a dragon! No, a Night Fury, the most feared dragon in history! I can't pity it, I'm going to be a Viking now, my dad will finally have pride in me, the village will treat me with some respect, Astrid….I have to kill it. Closing my eyes once more, I raised my knife up again. ' _Come on Hiccup! Do it already! Put it out of its misery!_ ' my head told me. ' _Come on, kill it! Kill it! Kill it! KILL IT ALREADY!_ ' it screamed. My arms began to shake, and I felt all jittery. The air around me thickened with suspense. I let out a groan, raising the blade higher if that's even possible. I heard an…..accepting moan? And a small thud from the dragon. I groaned in anger once more, telling myself to kill it for all it's done, because it's a dragon, because….I need to. All the fight in me left in that moment.

' _I...I can't kill it_ ' I thought, internally defeated. My sweaty palms holding my only weapon fell against my head, my shaggy hair soft to the touch. I let out heavy breaths and trembled as all the adrenaline wore off. ' _I can't kill it. It….it showed emotion. It looked so much like…..I'm no Viking at all, I can't kill a dragon_ ' I realized, a weight suddenly falling on my shoulders, weighing as much as a sea stacks. I opened my eyes, scanning the dragon in front of me. The realization of what I had done hit my chest and I suddenly wanted to throw up. Cuts littered the onyx dragon, staining some grass and the ropes a deep red. I sucked in another shaky breath, stepping away from it. "I...I did this" I choked out. I turned, ready to leave it behind. I froze.

' _If it wanted to get out, it would have done so already_ '. I bit my lip from frustration, gripping my knife until my knuckles turned white. I took a glance back at the dragon whose eyes were still closed, waiting for a death never to come. Sighing. I ran back over to it and began sawing through a couple of ropes. A new fear hit me, and I glanced around to make sure no one would see what I was doing. Too bad I forgot the dragon was not unconscious, only waiting. By the third snap of rope, I was smashed into a flat rock behind me, an angry snarl resonating through the woods.

My chest went heavy from the sudden attack. I was attempting to blink the black spots out of my eyes when I felt claws digging into my collarbone area. I finally managed a breath when I met the eyes of my attacker. I made a noise of fear while trying to push the razor claws away from my neck. The paw pushed more into my chest making it impossible to breath. It wouldn't have mattered as the pure rage and anger that pierced into my skull from those eyes took any efforts of breathing anyway.

' _...damn those eyes…._ ' was the only rational thought I had. It took me a second to realize that not only did those eyes hold rage and hate. They held _thought_. A new sense of dread pooled into my bones making me feel heavy. It wasn't _just_ going to kill me. It was going to make me suffer. My arms began trying to shove the humongous paw off me with a new kind of fear. I saw rage once again dominate those acid eyed before I was lifted up a little by my tunic and slammed down. I had to fight off black spots once again.

Fear was lost in my mild confusion. That hit had done more than just make a bump. ' _It's not going to let me escape_ ' I thought grimly. I fought off tears of fear and clenched my teeth, waiting for whatever was to come. I flinched at a loud _Crack_ ,followed by a _Pop!_ Strangely enough, there was no pain. I peaked an eye open to see that the dragon in front of me has morphed from, well, a dragon to a sort of human hybrid! ' _Wait….can_ all _dragons do that?!_ ' My mouth hung open in pure shock. The Night Fury was now a hybrid that looked my age. A _Dragon_! This time it grabbed my neck, and leaned into my ear. I would have gasped, but I couldn't breath.

"You just made a huge mistake, Little Human. You've dishonored me. Shot me out of the sky and taken away the one thing I loved. And you are going to _pay!_ " He hissed. I was shaking now, from lack of oxygen or fear, I didn't know. Though, I somehow managed to speak, and made the mistake of arguing back. "But...I….I d..didn't….k...kill you. I f..freed y..you". The hold on my neck loosened if only just a little, and I managed _some_ air to my lungs. His low chuckle chilled my spine and his next statement caused me to freeze. "I'm not gonna kill you. What's I _am_ is going to do is far worse". His face rubbed against mine in a disheartening way and a lump caught in my, already restricted throat.

A clawed hand slid up from my chest onto my neck and shoulder junction, His other hand readjusted itself on my neck so I was no longer being choked, but it was still there. I felt a chill on my shoulder and realized too late that my tunic was pulled back. "No, no, no, no, no, wait, p..please!" I tried. It didn't work. I froze at a burning hot tongue licking the exposed area. I trembled in full out fear at this point. ' _Gods help me_ ' I prayed silently. The hot tongue lapped the area slowly, sometimes wandering from the initial area giving me unpleasant pleasure.

When he stopped licking, I felt his lips press against the skin in a kiss. Not a moment later had he sunk his sharp teeth into my shoulder. "Ah!" I shouted in pain, moving my hands to try and shove the male on top of me off. He was as movable as the island was. The bite hurt. It stung, bled, and felt sore all at once, but what caused me to lose my breath was the sharpness that suddenly blasted through my shoulder, down my arm, across my neck, and down my back. It felt as though daggers were cutting me open from the inside while boiling lava was poured into my veins. I choked out a sob.

The pain lasted only a few seconds, but it was by far the most painful thing I've ever experienced. Unbeknownst to me, that wasn't going to be true for long. The Night Fury pulled back and looked at me, some of my dark blood running down from his mouth. He licked his teeth and looked at me with a look I wish I didn't recognize. It was the same look guys gave Astrid when she passed by them. The same look newlywed husbands gave their wives. The same look _I_ sometimes get from Dagur.

 _Lust_.

He licked his mouth once more, and started to lick the endlessly bleeding wound on my shoulder. I was too busy blinking through the pain that it took me a second to realize the Night Fury's hands were running up and down my sides. I pressed my hands to his shoulders and, even with my left arm burning with agony, tried to push him away. "...please...stop.." I whispered out. He, to my surprise, did and looked up at me with serious and narrowed eyes. He brought a clawed hand to my face at which I flinched at on contact. I held my breath in until I realized he wasn't hurting me.

His thumb wiped away a falling tear as he looked into my eyes, making me feel too open, and extremely vulnerable. Despite there being blood on his lips and mouth, he leaned in and placed a shockingly gentle kiss on my lips. It lasted a few seconds and when he pulled away he whispered "You've taken from me, something that cannot be returned. As payment, I expect you to follow my every need, and come when called. If you have any sense of honor, you will sit and do nothing to fight me, as, that will only make it more painful for you".

I couldn't say anything to that. He pulled back, seemingly pleased. Then he took me. I could do nothing as he tore my clothes off, kissing and scratching aggressively, groping parts of my body, leaving bruises. I could do nothing as he entered me, no warning, and nothing to soften the insertion.

He growled with pleasure.

I screamed with pain.

I couldn't help but latch onto the dragon on top of me, needing something to scream, cry, and hold onto while he continued the assault. He kept going in, and in, further and further, making me wonder if he's ever going to stop until he had his whole length inside of me.

Just _that_ was more painful than the bite. He didn't wait for me to adjust; he pulled out halfway, and slammed back in resulting in a scream from me. We hadn't even started and this was already too much. On the second hump I screamed at him to stop, but it was muffled as my face had been buried into his neck. My screams and sobbing increased as his speed picked up, the imaginary glass shards tearing my insides further with each painful thrust. "STOP, STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT, IT'S TOO MUCH!" I screamed wildly, shaking my head. I never thought anything could be _this_ painful.

Tears ran down my face as the Night Fury growled and nipped my ear. "You can take it, _my_ Little Human. _Ugh!_ You are, and you will". His low, seductive words bored into my head. ' _my_ Little Human?!' I thought in pure terror. "Say you can take it" he pressured. I shook my head with another pained scream into his shoulder. " _Say it!_ " he said more aggressively. "OW!" I cried at a particularly unforgiving thrust. He dislodged my clinging form from him and slammed me back on the ground. That caused my breath to stop at the pain which increased tenfold laying back. His hands pinned both of mine right next to me.

The sheer amount of lust I saw in his eyes added with the unbearable pain of rape would never leave my brain from the moment I experienced it. " _SAY IT!_ " He shouted this time, baring his ever-sharpening teeth at me. "I CAN TAKE IT!" I finally cried out. Everything about me but the words I'd just spoken portrayed otherwise. His lips pulled back from lust while his eyes looked straight into mine. His claws dug into my hand above me and his other left long claw marks down to my stomach.

The sharp pain of each thrust suddenly went from glass shards to full on blades tearing my insides apart. I struggled to fight my hands free from him, screaming my lungs out in agony. He let my trapped hands go and leaned his burning body on top of mine, aggressively pulling my face into a kiss. I could unbelievably feel the pressure of his orgasm approaching. His speed quickened, if that was even possible, and my screaming came to a halt as the pain was too much for me to vocalize. ' _Please stop it! I won't hurt another dragon, just please stop! I'll do anything PLEASE!_ ' my mind screamed.

I on the other hand was still silent with pain. "AHHH!" The Night Fury finally roared, cumming hard inside of me. My breathing stopped all together as I felt the burning substance filling my insides. It made me sick. I wanted to vomit so bad, but the sheer trauma had paralyzed me temporarily. Only once the male on top of me sagged did I let my sobbing continue. I cried and cried until _his_ voice began to speak again. His hands ran through my hair, and what were supposed to be soothing words only made me sick and scared even more than I was.

"Shhh, my Little Human, I know it hurts. Just let it all out. That's it, just breath through it". Nothing helped. I wanted to run, but was too weak, hurt, and traumatized to do so. I fell into a short panic attack before I passed out. Before I did, I swore I heard even more of _his_ horrific voice. "We'll meet again soon, my Little Human". Everything went dark after that.

* * *

 _Pain_

I felt it zip up my spine when I moved.

 _Pain_

My lower area screamed with it.

 _Pain_

Was all I felt when I came to.

I woke up on my side with tears streaming down my face. I blinked out of my sleep and looked around. I was still in the clearing when…...I couldn't even think about it. My arms went to my stomach and I curled into myself. A late fall breeze flew past me, reminding me my clothes were off, but nothing else. I felt so…..hollow. And empty. With all the effort I could muster, I grabbed onto the rock behind me and dragged myself off the ground. Tears continued to stream down my face, and my teeth clenched with pain.

I mustered enough courage to look down at my body, only to sob at the result. Bruises were everywhere. My arms had long, claw-like bruises, and my waist had large ones as if someone had kicked me in the same spot over, and over. My legs had a mixture of blood and _other_ fluids all over. I pulled myself up to a stand, somehow and just breezed through the next few hours. I was numb. Everything around me didn't matter anymore. Not the beautiful sunset reflecting off the small pond I found on my way back home, not the freezing water I used to scrub my skin raw from anything on it, not how much colder it was after I redressed myself, and not how late it was once I got back home.

It was once I got home did I meet an angry father. I wasn't so numb anymore as the weight of what to do next hit me. "Where were ya? It's been hours Hiccup! No' only did ya disobey me and run off, but ya didn't even return home before dark! I ask the simplest things of ya, and ya can't even follow tha'!" He yelled. It was funny, how the weight of his disappointment didn't hit me like it normally would. What _did_ was the sick feeling my stomach suddenly made as he approached me. I held my breath, waiting for something. Anything! He was just standing there, looking at me!

"Are ya alright son? You're lookin' a bit pale" He finally said. He reached out to touch my forehead when I stumbled back unusually quick. "N..no, I'm f..fine" I said quietly. He studied me again, making me almost vomit at the similarities he had with _him_. "Alright then. You'll be startin' Dragon Trainin' with the others tomorrow". My breath caught and all I could think of was the fear I saw in _his_ eyes. My mind froze as I thought back onto the moment where I could've stopped _him_. The moment where I could've killed _him_. And didn't.

"I…..am?" I whispered. My dad nodded. "Ya need to learn how to defend yourself in the event one of them tries to attack ya". I almost burst out laughing in the irony. ' _A bit late for that…_ ' was all I could think. I didn't argue, much to my surprise as I knew I still wouldn't be able to kill one. I think I only nodded in reply. It was quiet for what was supposed to be an awkward silence, but strangely enough it didn't feel anything like it did before. It felt…..how do I put it? Like it wasn't really hitting me like it would, like it was there, just….not. I turned to walk upstairs when he suddenly said "Well, I'll be back….probably". I froze when he pat my shoulder.

Contact burned the area, and I'm sure if he hadn't turned to leave, he would have seen my pale, frightened face, trying to hold back tears. The minute the house door slammed shut, I ran out the opposite door and vomited anything in my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything today so bile was all that came up. I sat there, breathing hard, and clinging to the door. I leaned back on it when I stopped vomiting, images and sound of _him_ coming back to me. My breathing picked up and became irregular. One hand went to my aching chest and the other gripped the dying grass in my hands.

Another panic attack.

' _Ok Hiccup, just breath. He's not here, you're home. You're safe_ ' I tried to think, the memories would not stop. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, squeezing them with all my muscle while my hands dug into my hair. I sobbed and sobbed, not caring who heard or who saw.

No one did.

I was numb again. I stopped crying and just sat there, trying to think or feel but failing at each. I stood on shaky legs and wiped my eyes. I closed the door and walked upstairs to my bed. It was freezing, as winter was soon to arrive, but like my dad's disappointment, it didn't quite reach me. I closed my eyes and fell instantly asleep.

Only to be met with nightmares.

* * *

I woke with a start.

All I could see was _him_.

All I could feel was _him_.

He was here. He was touching me again. His length was tearing through me again, and again, and again. I dug my hands in my hair, trying to get rid of _him_. I cried and looked around my _empty_ room. Dreams. That's all they were. They used to be my sanctuary from my village; from the words they'd say; from the abuse they did. I used to relax and enjoy the freedom and bliss they brought. I used to love them because they could save me from what everyone thought.

How betrayed I was. They brought me back to _him_. To yesterday morning, when he used me. They made me remember what he did. Every. Single. Moment. No break. No relief. So safety. I choked back a sob and trembled with fear. He wasn't here. He wasn't touching me. I was safe. A hand made its way to my aching chest to calm my breathing. I put pressure there in hopes to soothe the ache, but to no avail. I gave in. I cried again, not sure what I was supposed to do now. I couldn't tell anyone about this. They wouldn't believe a dragon could turn human; they wouldn't believe one of them….. They would just look down on me like they always did, down on the _weak_ 'Viking' that couldn't do anything right.

My blanket found it's way up to my chest, the closest thing to comfort I had. No one could help me. No one _would_. I closed my eyes and just laid there. I focused on my breathing to try and keep me calm.

In

Out

In

Out

It, even for the smallest amount of time, worked in calming me. I finally managed to relax enough to think clearly. Well, clear enough. ' _Dad said I have training...that can only be a disaster waiting to happen_ ' I thought drearily. I needed to get up, but for some reason couldn't bring myself to do it. My limbs felt heavy, and I hurt all over. Especially my lower region. I keep telling myself I need to get up, for training but the darker side of my mind was winning over my rational side. ' _I have to go to Dragon Training_ ' one part spoke. ' _For what? To go and embarrass yourself more? You're useless and weak, and you couldn't kill a dragon so what's the point?_ ' another spoke.

I needed to listen to my rational side, but the darker parts were beginning to eat away at whatever rationality I had left. It was so tempting to just lay here until someone came for me. So tempting to just lay here and rot. No one cared before, why should they now? My mind began to fade away into sleep when a memory scared me awake. _"We'll meet again soon, my Little Human"_. Now, _that_ was enough motivation to get up.

I slowly got up from my bed, feeling the weight of everything around me deep in my skin, but managing. I couldn't sit straight on my bottom, as, it hurt too much. Everything hurt too much. I hissed as invisible spikes drove up my back when I moved, and flinched at the bite on my shoulder. I moved to stand, but I felt too dizzy and instantly fell next to my bed. My head pounded like crazy and I felt thirsty. I felt around my bedside for my water canteen. I drank every last drop of water in it, enjoying the cool, soothing it did to my throat. I guess all my screaming did a number on it.

I threw the canteen away when I was finished and rubbed my eyes clean of sleep. And tears. That empty feeling returned. I looked around my room to see it messy. I would normally be annoyed at it, but I couldn't bring myself to care. ' _Strange_ ' I thought. I just sat there. I felt too heavy to want to get up, but the fear of _his_ promising words kept me going. I stood slowly and waited for my dizziness to pass. Once it did, I walked up to a dirty mirror hanging on my wall to get a look at myself.

Who looked back at me wasn't the same person as it was yesterday. Gone was the adventure, the love, the emotion, the care. Me. All that I could see was a hollow shell of what used to be, so frightened, so traumatized. Someone will surely notice the difference. I looked at my dirty clothes. They showed too much of me; I didn't like it. I'll need to change into new ones. ' _What will everyone think? What if they ask?_ ' I thought a bit scared. ' _Tell them you ruined your clothes or they were too cold_ '. ' _They'll make fun of me_ ' ' _Don't they already?_ '. My mind argued and debated, but I still wanted to change. I felt too open, and too vulnerable.

I went through my extra clothes to see what I had. I had a long, silver shirt, a smaller, indigo shirt with a white-furred hood, black pants, white-furred black boots, and black wrist wrappings. Kind of like shorter, black versions of what Astrid wore. I changed out of my typical brown boots, pants, bear skin vest, and green tunic into what I had. I looked into the mirror and thought something was still missing. My chest felt too vulnerable, and too blank. I looked in my clothes chest and found a thick, leather tunic. It had no sleeves, only a hole for my arms, head, and waist. I put it on and looked again. The silver shirt was the first layer on, only visible at the bottom. Next the indigo, hooded shirt, being the most pronounced because of the silver. The thick leather tunic was next. I watched through the mirror as I tightened the strings over my chest. I felt better in this. More secure.

I put on my black pants and furred boots. Lastly the wrist wrappings. Looking into the mirror, I still saw my hauntingly empty eyes, the same scarred boy as earlier, but I felt safer with my new look. It worked well, but let's just say it'll be awhile before I try to impress anyone. I took a breath as I felt my chest get heavy, and eyes blurry. Waves upon waves of nausea kept hitting me at the thought of being close to other people.

' _My dad was a good seven feet away before I felt comfortable. I can't do this_ ' I thought. A familiar voice echoed in my head that I could stay in bed until Ragnarok, but I ignored it. I was beginning to think the gods didn't care about me at all. I slipped my hood on and took slow, lazy steps down the stairs. _Thump_ …. _Thump_ ….. _Thump_. That's how fast my steps were. My heart was going a completely different speed. _Tha..Thump...Tha..Thump...Tha..Thump_. It only sped up the closer I got to the door.

My hand hesitated at the rope. 3...4...5. Seconds ticked, and I stood there for what felt like hours. 6...7...8. More ticked by. I fell to my knees. I was raped. The realization of it hit me as I was about to leave the house with this knowledge. I was raped. I can't kill a dragon. I'm not a Viking anymore. What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

 **Author's Note : Wow, I made this one pretty dark, didn't I? Well, whoever decides to read this, I hope you were intrigued by this version, and let me know if you want more!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
